Woes of the Heart
by lexie-potter
Summary: A one shot, loosly base on a true story. Ginny is in love with her best friend, but what goes wrong and who is their to catch her when she falls, who is the real love of her life.


Hey guys, This story was very thereputic for me and i needed to wright it. It is loosly based on a true version of events and if you read this and know me dont ask who is who cause i wont tell you. Please read, and enjoy. I appreciate reviews. Also, im sorry if the characters are a bit different to J.K.Rowlings original characters but i needed to change them for the sake of the story line.

Thankyou.

love you all

Lexie Potter

**Woes of the Heart**

* * *

"I don't even know why."

"Come on Ginns, there must be some reason you like him so much. Some feature or a part of his personality. There's got to be something."

"I just don't know. I wish I didn't like him, I wish I could just keep him as my best friend, cause he is and I'm happy with it that way but I cant help my heart jumping every time I see him or my skin trembling when he just slightly brushes against me. I just cant." Ginny was now sobbing as she told Hermione about her love for a certain fourth year. "He's not even attractive. What's wrong with me, Hermione."

"You know Ginns, I think you're in love."

"I can't be"

"Why not"

"I just can't, I'm too young to be in love. Love is something you get when your older, I cant be in love when I'm only in my third year. It just doesn't happen that way."

" Gin, love is something you can't help, love is something you fall into when you don't expect it. Love is something that keeps us whole." Then Hermione sung. "_Love lifts us up where we belong" _at the top of her lungs.

Ginny burst in to wet sobs of laughter. Lavender burst into the room to find the two girls rolling around in laughter

"What happened in here, I thought I heard something dying." Lavender said and Ginny went into fits of laughter again.

"Hey" said Hermione and she stopped rolling around and sat up.

"That was just Hermione singing" giggled Ginny.

"Carry on then" said Lavender as she joined the girls on the bed.

"I'm not that bad you know."

"You keep telling yourself that," said Lavender. "What are we singing about anyway?"

"Ginny is in love"

"I am not" Snapped Ginny

"It's not still that poor Harry Potter is it." Asked Lavender

"No, Ginns has been over him for a while now." Hermione replied for Ginny who was still sulking about Hermione telling Lavender, the biggest gossip in the school, that she was in love.

" Then who?" Asked a wide eyes Lavender. She was obviously very eager to hear this new bit of news

"Well if you must know" began Hermione. "It's…

"Seamus, what are you doing in here?" Ginny yelled over Hermione as she saw a familiar face peep around the door."

"What are you on about" sad Hermione as she turned around "Ohh" she sighed as she saw Seamus at the door. "That was close," she whispered to Lavender.

Lavender still had the gleam in her eye that she only gets from a new juicy bit of news as her head flicked from Ginny to Seamus in the orquard silence. Seamus broke the silence by stepping into the room. Hermione clicked into future prefect mode.

"Hey, you cant come in here, how did you get up the stairs anyway?"

"Hermione, I've been at this school 4 years, by now us boys know almost every trick there is to getting around this school. Especially with Fred and George around."

Hermione looked so shocked that this injustice was happening right under her nose. She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Don't you huff at me, Ron and Harry know it all too."

"Ron would never come up here without my permission"

"If you say so." Chuckled Seamus. "But you'd be surprised what those two get up to in their spare time, especially when your not around."

Hermione just huffed again got up and pushed past Seamus to go downstairs.

"So Ginns. What you been up to. Are you O.K. your eyes are all bloodshot, have you been crying?" Seamus walked over and sat on the bed next to her. He reached out and brushed a tear of her cheek.

"I'm fine," She lied. She looked into his eyes and sighed. He was her best friend why did she have to like him so much. He could never like her. She was younger than him and not pretty at all. She had ugly red hair (or so she thought) and freckles, and boring hazel eyes and… her thought was broken when she saw Lavender sitting on the bed behind them giving her a very suspicious look. She raised her eyebrows, stood up and went for the door, before leaving she blew a kiss at Ginny and gave her a thumbs up.

Great now she was sitting in a dark bedroom with her best friend who just so happened to also be the love of her life. It was horrible if she told him how she felt she would surly loose her best friend and if she didn't she would loose him to another girl anyway. It had been hell for her when he had gone out with Romilda Vane. She had spent hours crying after she had walked past them hugging in a hall way, hugging, that was all, not kissing, just hugging, come to think of it she had never seen them kissing. But that wasn't the point. She was his and she didn't want to loose him. She was greatly comforted when he told her he was planning on breaking up with her, especially when she found out she was the first one he told. It was that kind of trust she loved about their friendship. They told each other everything, she didn't want to ruin that, she didn't know what she would do if they went out and then broke up. She couldn't handle anything like that; she would have lost him forever. She didn't want to lose him at all.

"Come on Ginny, what's wrong" He said sweetly as he wiped another tear away from her cheek. She hadn't even realized she was crying.

"It's nothing" she assured him. She got of the bed and went into the bathroom.

"So what's up?" She said from the bathroom after she checked herself in the mirror.

"What"

"Didn't you come up here to talk to me?"

"Ohh, yeah, um, I think you should talk to Ron. He doesn't seem to know what to do about the whole Hermione situation."

"Ohh, the Hermione situation" She replied as she came over and sat on the bed. Ron had liked Hermione for an awfully long time. He desperately wanted to ask her out but wasn't sure if she'd say yes.

"Did you talk to her?" he asked

"Yes"

"And"

"Yes"

"Do you mean _yes,_ yes,"

"Yes I mean, _yes _yes"

"Good" he said but he sounded a little disappointed

"You don't sound like you mean that."

"Of course I mean it, I wont have to listen to Ron complaining about his 'aching heart' anymore" but Ginny wasn't convinced.

"You don't like Hermione, do you." She teased

"No." he said quickly. "I like..." but he stopped himself.

Ginny had stopped breathing when he said 'I like' this was either going to be the best moment of her life so far or she would have to cry herself to sleep every night until he dumped whoever the lucky girl was.

"Come on Seamus, who is it, you can tell me, I wont tell anyone."

"It's no one." He replied as he looked at his feet.

"Come on, tell me."

"Its no one"

"Stop lying to me, I can see right through you."

"Leave it ok." He said as he stood up and headed for the door "Its good news about Hermione" and he left.

Brilliant, thought Ginny, now I've done it.

* * *

The next day Ron took Hermione aside and when they came back they were both supporting huge smiles and sitting very close to each other. Ginny looked over to Seamus and realized he was staring at Ron with a sad look on his face. Ginny went over to him and sat next to him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday," she said "I didn't mean to push the subject."

"Forget about it Ginns"

"Ok, but promise me one thing, just don't kill my brother."

"Only for you Ginns" and he put his arm around her and continued to read.

* * *

"Students"

The whole great Hall went silent as Dumbledore stood up and made a very exciting announcement

"Due to a lack of student enthusiasm I have decided to treat you all. Hogwarts will be hosting a concert by our very own Green Day. They will also…"

"Green Day?" Ginny heard Hermione and Harry say in unison. "But Green Day is a muggle band."

"No their not," Said Ron. "They attended Hogwarts, they formed here in fourth year. Bill was originally in it. They were really close; we even had Billy Joe and Mike for Christmas one year. They got in heaps of trouble once when they performed a live concert in the Great Hall at midnight, Charlie said it was brilliant. But when Bill went to work for Gringotts he recommend Tré join and since then they've become really famous. Fred and George always tease him for being the one who kept them back."

Harry was just looking at Ron in awe. Ron was quite enjoying this. It wasn't often that Harry truly wanted to be Ron but when he did Ron enjoyed it. He decided to tip Harry over the edge by saying in a completely casual tone. But a little louder than normal.

"Yeah, we always get corporate tickets to their concerts and signed copied of their CD's."

It was all too much for Harry; he jumped off his seat and knelt before Ron.

"Please, Please, PLEASE. Take me; I'll do anything, anything. Green Day, you know Green Day." He jumped up and screamed over the whole hall. "MY BEST FRIEND KNOWS GREEN DAY"

Ron hadn't been expecting this and turned the trademark Wesley red as all eyes in the Hall turned to him. He grabbed Harry and dragged him back down to his seat.

"I wont take you if you keep acting like a complete nutter."

Harry gave up on Ron and turned to Ginny who coiled back in fear as he approached her.

"Ginny, Ginny will you marry me?"

"Harry, I'd of said yes if I didn't know you only wanted me for my Green Day tickets."

"Harry, didn't you hear what Dumbledore said, Green Day are playing here with Good Charlotte for free. You don't need Ginny to marry you, you just need to not get expelled before Saturday." Said Seamus, as he put an arm around Ginny protecticly. Ginny hoped he didn't feel her tremble.

"Wait a sec, did you say Good Charlotte. But they cant be Wizards. How many other bands contain Wizards."

Ron continued to tell Harry all the Wizard bands he could think off. Harry listened in awe as he learnt of the monotony of bands that had members who had attended Hogwarts.

Ginny went back to listening to Dumbledore.

"Before Mr. Potter has any more enthusiastic outbursts" there were muffled giggles throughout the hall. "I would also like to inform you that you must all be on your best behaviour as it is your behavior that will dictate the amount of these performances Hogwarts hosts in the future."

The Hall emptied and everyone was buzzing with excitement. Already people were asking others to go with them. Hermione and Ron were going together, as were Fred and Angelina, Katie and Lee, and George and Alicia. Ginny eyed Seamus carefully as she headed for the common room.

* * *

Later that evening Ginny was talking to Hermione, Lavender and Parvati. She may have been younger than these girls but they were her best friends (as well as Seamus) and they got along really well.

"Now's your chance Ginns" Said Lavender

"Yeah, ask him to go to the concert with you" added Parvati

"He likes you, I can tell." Lavender said before Ginny could reply.

"He doesn't like me"

"Yes he does" Said Lavender and Parvati in unison

"Why would he?"

"Ginns the real question here is, Why wouldn't he?" Parvati said reassuringly

"Don't be silly"

"Don't be stupid Ginns. All the signs are there" Said Lavender in her 'I've got the whole boy thing down pat' tone.

"There aren't any signs, He's my best friend, not my boyfriend."

"But who's to say he cant be your boyfriend." Questioned Parvati

"I couldn't stand to loose him when we broke up."

"You're thinking too far ahead Ginns."

"I don't want to ruin the friendship."

"Do you think I've ruined my and Ron's friendship." Hermione cut in, She had been sitting in the corner staring at the same place in a book as the girls had been talking

"Hermione, Ron and you are made for each other."

"You too will be together forever."

"And before you leave Hogwarts you will be my sister in law"

"Now don't scare the girl Ginns."

"What's scary about that?"

"She'd be Seamus' sister in law as well."

"Don't be stupid. He wont want to marry me."

"He will after you to have a romantic night at the concert."

"But what if he doesn't want to go with me."

"You may as well give it a shot Ginns, what's the worst that can happen."

"He could say no."

"Well if that does happen, and I'm sure it wont, just say we dared you too."

"Ok, but only because it's the only way to shut you up."

* * *

Ginny spent the next few days trying to avoid Seamus, but it wasn't working. She cornered him in the library one afternoon and asked if they could talk.

Seamus followed her outside and they sat on a bench. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she looked at him.

"What's up?" he said after a few moments silence.

"Um," What was she going to do, her brain wasn't working so she couldn't think of a thing to say that wouldn't sound suspicious, it was now or never. " Seamus, will you go to the concert with me."

"I'd love to Ginns." He said casually Ginny was a bit shocked at his casual tone but was overjoyed at his answer.

"Brilliant" she said as she jumped up. "Well I've got some homework to do, see you later."

* * *

She ran straight up to the common room and to the fifth year girl's room. She bounded in but only Parvati was there.

"Guess what, Guess what," she said as she hopped up and down.

"He said yes, didn't he?"

"No, he didn't say yes, he said, I'd love to." She screamed.

"That's great Ginns."

"Yep it is." She said still hopping up and down.

"So what are you two going to do now?"

She stopped hopping "What do you mean" 

"Well what are you going to do now that you're a couple?"

"Oh no," Ginny thought. "What AM I going to do, its all going to change, I'll have to talk to him 24/7, he'll want to talk about other stuff, I don't like to talk. What if I'm a bad kisser? What if he's a bad kisser? What happens when he leaves Hogwarts? What happened if I'm not what he expected? Will he want me to sleep with him? I don't think I want to sleep with him? It would be like having sex with your best friend. He is my best friend. Can he be my best friend and my boyfriend at the same time? What if he doesn't think we're a couple? I'm too ugly for him anyway. What if he just wanted someone to go with? What if he is using me? He wouldn't do that would he? I think he likes Hermione. Does he like Hermione, Parvati? Is he using me? Would he do that? Do I know this guy? What if he wants to get married? I'm not ready to get married." She paused "Ohh, what if I've just asked out someone else, it could have been Draco Malfoy under the Polly juice potion. What if I'm being tricked? What if…"

"Ginns" Started Parvati

"What if he…"

"Ginns"

"He could be posing…"

"GINNY" Ginny stopped "Just calm down."

"Calm, how can I be calm, I'm going to the concert with Draco Malfoy"

"You are not going with Malfoy."

"But the Polly juice potion, he..."

"Ginny just listen to yourself. It's all going to be ok. He likes you; he said yes, he was not an imposter. This is good. You don't need to be freaking out. Now take a breath."

Ginny obediently took a large gulp of air and huffed it out.

"Now you are going to be yourself, he is still your best friend, you'll just kiss a little every now and then. And you don't have to sleep with him until your ready. And you are defiantly not ugly. Just be calm"

Ginny settled down on Parvati's bed, she was so tired. She was almost asleep when she heard Lavender and Hermione enter the room, Parvati shushed them.

She heard them whisper "Well" and Parvati simply replied, "Yes". Hermione almost screamed but Lavender put her hand over her mouth. Ginny drifted off to the sounds of excitement coming from the girls. She couldn't be happier herself.

* * *

Ginny woke up early the next morning and went back to her room. She took extra care in doing her hair and even applied a little makeup. She went down to the common room and waited for Seamus to join her. When he came down they went to breakfast together. They were unusually quiet and Ginny went to extra trouble to make sure they weren't alone together. They went their separate ways for classes without so much as a goodbye.

Ginny was a little perplexed at Seamus' attitude towards her. He said nothing about the day before and acted if nothing had changed. She wondered for a moment if she had dreamt what happened the night before but Ron swore to her that it was Thursday. She decided to ignore the fact that her asking him to the concert was making thing worse rather than better. This definitely wasn't turning out to be the fairytale romance she hoped.

* * *

The days went buy and things between Seamus and Ginny just got worse. Seamus was confused and Ginny was stressing and making herself upset. The day of the concert was creeping nearer and Ginny didn't know what to do. She decided to pretend nothing had happened and just meet Seamus in the common room before the concert.

"I need help" called a voice from the floor below. "Come help me"

Hermione, Parvati and Lavender ran downstairs and found Ginny sitting on her bed crying in her underwear.

"I can't get it right." She sobbed. "I just can't make myself look good."

"Sweetie, you look beautiful," Hermione said as she patted her on the back.

"Then why wont he love me."

"Cause he is a boy" Said Lavender.

"We will just clean you up a little and you will go downstairs and knock his socks of." Parvati assured her.

The three girls got to work with spells and enchantments and then Lavender ran upstairs and got a heap of clothes, about 20 minutes later the 4 girls went down stairs. They came down the stairs one at a time and met their dates. Hermione was first she was wearing tight dark blue jeans and a sparkly blue top. Her hair was smooth and silky and dead straight. Ron was speechless but managed to say

"You look Gorgeous"

Lavender followed her she was in white jeans and a glittery pink top. Dean had the same impression as she walked down the stairs. Parvati was in a light yellow, almost gold halter neck top and black short shorts she was also wearing a pair of gold heels that could pierce skin. She was met by Harry and Neville because they were both going with people from other houses.

Ginny stood at the top of the stairs for a moment and the other girls all cleared their throats in unison. All eyes were on Ginny as she walked down the stairs. She was so nervous in her heels that she wobbled with every step. Her top was made entirely from teal coloured diamonds and she was wearing dark blue jeans that looked like they were painted on. Her red hair was in soft bouncy curls and the front was pinned back with a diamond pin. Seamus walked towards her and said

"You all look so nice."

Lavender was about to punch him in the back of the head as she saw tears welling in Ginny eyes.

"Why don't you boys meet us in the corridor. We just have something to fix up here."

"Ok." The boys said as they climbed through the portrait. Lavender, Parvati and Hermione all rushed over to Ginny just as she burst into tears.

"That insensitive prat." Burst out Lavender.

Hermione just stood behind Ginny saying, "It'll be alright sweetie, don't worry." Over and over again.

Parvati came over to her and knelt down in front of Ginny.

"Ginns, what exactly did you say to him when you asked him to the concert."

Between sniffles Ginny managed to think back to when they had been sitting in the courtyard.

"Well" sniff "I said ' Seamus, will you" sniff "Go to the concert with me."

"Did you say anything about going out with you, or tell him that you really liked him"

"No" Ginny sniffed

"Sweetie, I think he thinks your just going as friends." Said Parvati in the most comforting voice she could manage, Ginny had gone from stressed, to ecstatic, to scared, to heart broken all in one night and she looked like she could burst with emotion.

She fell to a heap on the floor and sobbed. Just as she collapsed Harry walked in. At the sight of Ginny on the floor crying he ran over and knelt beside her. "What's up Ginns, if Seamus offended you, ignore him..."

"She asked him to go with her but he thinks she meant as friends and she meant as a couple and when he said 'You _all _look so nice' it was a bit much for the poor girl" Lavender interrupted.

"Ohh Ginns, _you _look beautiful." Continued Harry, "But Seamus is a guy, and well, we don't really take hints that well. You need to put it plainly for us." Ginny just continued to sob. Harry pulled her into a hug and sat there on the floor with her. Neville poked his head through the portrait and said

"Guys we really need to get going, the concert starts in 5 and I have to meet Luna."

Harry helped Ginny to her feet and Lavender waved her wand and Ginny makeup was fixed. He walked through the portrait hole and met the other guys.

"All right Ginns?" asked Seamus.

"Yep" said Ginny and they all headed down the corridor.

"Harry held her hand as they walked down to the corridor and for that she was thankful. The great hall was transformed into a concert hall. Around the edges were tabled piled high with cans of what looked like different forms of soft drink and a thing called Pumpkin Pop. And then there was a round stage and all around it was a dance floor. The hall was filling fast and soon it was packed. Harry went of to find Cho and Neville to find Luna.

There was a loud pop and Green Day apparated onto the stage. The immediately started playing and the students began dancing, if you could call it that, it was more like jumping up and down. Seamus danced with Ginny for the first few songs but then went to get a drink and Ginny ended up dancing on her own. Altogether this night was not ending up the way she wanted it too. She was especially peeved when she saw Seamus dancing with Parvati. Ginny blood was boiling as she watched them laugh and flirt. It was making her so upset. She didn't blame Parvati, she had always been good at talking to guys and Ginny had always been quite shy. But Parvati knew she liked Seamus, she was stealing her guy. Her jealous thoughts were only broken when she heard a cry from next to her.

"RON, if your going to treat me like this then I really don't think _we _are going to work out. If your going to dance with Lavender like _that_ right in front of me then I really think we should just be friends."

Ron looked shocked at Hermione; he hadn't realized that he was even dancing like _that _with anyone. Hermione stormed out of the hall. Ginny followed her; she didn't exactly want to be there anyway. She ran after Hermione all the way back to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

Hermione was sitting on the sofa near the fire looking into nothingness. Ginny cautiously went over to her and sat down.

"Are you ok, Hermione?" There was no answer "Hermione, are you feeling ok." Still no answer. "HERMIONE"

"What, ha, oh Ginny."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, to tell you the truth, I'm good. Ron and I weren't working out. We are much better at being friends than Girlfriend and Boyfriend. My problem was I couldn't think of a legitimate reason to break it off. When I saw him dancing closer to Lavender than he was to me I took the opportunity. Sorry to do that to your brother. I really like him as a friend, and he's a great kisser but I just don't think we will work. He flirts with every girl in the school."

"Ohh well as long as your ok with it."

"Are you ok with Seamus?"

"Yeah," Ginny lied. "She had made a decision to get over him, she would much prefer to be his best friend forever rather than his girlfriend for a week or so.

* * *

It was a week after the concert and Harry was still going on about how he had met Green day, he would tell anyone who would listen how they had personally asked to meet 'the boy who lived" and how they had wanted _his _autograph. The quidditch season had started and the first match was on that afternoon. Ron and Lavender had become quite close and Ron seemed to think she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. They spent the morning sitting on each other in the common room. Hermione seemed ok with the whole situation. Ginny however was green with envy as she watched Parvati and Seamus talk in he corner.

That afternoon they all headed down to the Quidditch pitch. Ginny sat with Lavender two rows behind Seamus and Parvati. Ginny watched them the whole match. They were talking so much and Seamus kept touching her on the shoulder and 'accidentally' brushing against her. Ginny was so upset by the end that she was weeping into Lavenders shoulder. As soon as the match finished, Gryffindor beet Ravenclaw 300 to 10, Ginny got up and ran back to the castle. She found herself a hiding spot in the library and sat there for the remainder of the day. She only stopped crying when she heard Parvati's voice

"Come on Seamus, tell me who you fancy."

"No"

"Is it Ginny" Ginny heart stopped as she waited for his answer.

"I'm not telling" Ginny held her breath, did that mean yes.

"It is, isn't it?"

"She's my best friend" She sighed, off course it wasn't her, they were _best friends._

"So" they continued

"I'm not telling you so stop asking"

"Ok then but I'll get it out of you sooner or later."

Ginny heard them leave. She hardly thought it was fair for him to call her his best friend when he hadn't said a word to her all day and had spent every waking moment with Parvati since the concert.

Ginny slowly made her way back up to the common room and went straight to bed.

* * *

"Hey gins." Ginny looked up. It was Seamus; it was lunchtime the next day when he finally found her. She had been trying to avoid him for the whole day, Lavender had told him she was crying and she didn't want to tell him why. "Ginns I really need to talk to you."

"You can always talk to me." She replied

"Can we go for a walk?"

"Sure."

She got up and followed him out of the hall. They headed towards the lake in silence. He finally said

"Are you ok, Lavender said you were crying. You know you can tell me anything right. We can trust each other."

"I'm fine."

"I can trust you cant I Ginns."

"Of course you can." This was getting weird. He hardly ever spoke to her this seriously.

"You know how Parvati has been trying to get me to tell her who I like,"

"Kind off"

"Well she has and I want to tell you first."

"Ohh." It couldn't be her, could it?

"Well, do you want to know?"

"You can tell me if you want to."

"Well,"

"But you don't have to.

"I, well, I, I don't know how to tell you."

"A name would be good."

"No, I mean, I don't know if I should tell you…I can trust you right?"

"Seamus, we've covered this."

"Right, well, umm. Why don't you guess?"

"You don't have to tell me. I don't have to know"

"I want to tell you."

"Then do it"

"I can trust you right"

"Seamus"

"Right, well, ohh, please just guess."

"Fine then, can I have a clue?"

"No, I will only say yes or no."

"Ohh, fine, Parvati?"

"No" phew, thought Ginny.

"Lavender?"

"No'

"Hermione?"

"No", by now she desperately wanted to say me, but didn't.

"Susan Bones?"

"No"

"Padma?"

"No"

"God Seamus, either tell me or don't but don't…"

"Just keep guessing gins, please, think broader."

"Fine, Romilda Vane?"

"God no, she's in Slytherin, and that was a mistake the first time, ask some questions."

"Do they exist?"

"Ginny"

"Fine"

"Do they go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes"

"Are they older than you"

"Yes" Bugger thought Ginny. That cut out her.

"Penelope Clearwater?"

"No."

"Please just tell me. I can't think of anyone else."

"You don't have to guess anymore."

"Good."

"Who is it?"

"I, I, I…

"Just don't bother then, I don't have time for this, you obviously aren't going to tell me."

She turned and started to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and bought her back.

"Fine" he said. He leant in and whispered something so quietly in her ear that she didn't hear him.

"Who"

He whispered it again only a little louder but she still couldn't hear him.

"I still didn't hear, you don't have to whisper, there's no one around other than me."

"Ginns," he said still very quietly, "Ginns, I'm gay."

"What" Ginny said a little too loudly

"You heard me"

"I know"

"So"

"What do you mean 'so'?"

"Well, you probably don't want to be around me anymore."

"Don't be stupid Seamus, of course I want to be around you, you're my best friend, just because your gay doesn't mean I can't be your friend. I will support you with any decision you make in life, including being gay. Nothing has changed between us."

"Keep it down Ginns," he pulled her to the ground behind a small bush. "You can't tell anyone."

"I wont"

"Good"

"Well then"

"Well"

"So. Umm. Should we go back to the castle?"

"Yep."

They walked back to the castle in silence. Despite what Ginny had said something had changed. She felt so stupid, she was completely head over heals for a gay guy, at least this would make it easier for her to get over him. But he still hadn't told her who it was.

When they got back to the castle he went towards the dungeons for potions and Ginny headed towards the History of magic rooms. She defiantly had a lot to think about.

* * *

A few days later in the common room one night Ginny was sitting in a corner with Seamus doing homework when Ron walked passed. She noticed that Seamus looked up and watched him walk towards the stairs. Ginny had decided that the best way to deal with getting over Seamus was to ignore the fact that he was gay and get on with being his best friend. But the smile he had when her brother walked past worried her. Could he possibly like her brother? Was Ron gay? She had never had a problem with gay people but being confronted with a gay brother and a gay best friend was a bit much for her. She wasn't sure if Ron was gay though. Did gay guys only like other gay guys or did they get crushes on straight guys. She thought the best way to deal with it was to straight out ask Ron if he was gay. She made a mental note to ask him tomorrow as she had a lot of homework to do. She started working again and was just about to start her Dream Diary for Trelawney when Lavender walked past her and grabbed her hand. She was taken by surprise and almost fell flat on her face as Lavender continued to walk towards her dorm.

"Lavender…Lavender, what are you doing. Lavender stop." Ginny yelled as she was dragged up the stairs to the bedroom. Lavender threw Ginny into the room and locked the door behind them.

"We have to talk." Said Lavender as she plonked herself down on Hermione's bed.

"Ok, what's up?" asked Ginny, she was surprised at Lavender's temperament. She seemed really serious and yet worried.

"It's you brother," said Lavender "I just cant like him."

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny said defensively. He may have been her brother but he wasn't that bad.

"Nothing, but I just can't make myself like him. I mean, I thought I did, but I just don't, don't get me wrong, he's a great guy, but, but, I don't want to hurt him, it has to stop now. No matter how much I try I just cant make myself like him. Not to mention he flirts with every other girl in the school. Ginns, I need your help. I don't know how to break it off without hurting him."

"You can't."

"What?"

"You can't"

"Why?"

"He's head over heels." Either that or he's gay, thought Ginny.

"No he's not"

"Yes he is." He couldn't be Gay he'd had a crush on Hermione for years and now he's going out with Lavender.

"He can't be."

"Why not?"

"Because, that makes it harder to tell him I'm not."

"This is going to be hard either way you do it."

"Ginns, this wasn't exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Well, what did you expect? Why did you say yes in the first place if you didn't like him?"

"I thought I could learn to. He seemed so eager and I... I... I." Silent tears began to run down her face. "I never wanted to hurt him." She whispered.

Ginny went over and put her arm around her. "It's ok. He'll get over it eventually."

"I hope so."

* * *

Seamus and Ginny were eating breakfast two days later when a jumpy Lavender approached and sat down looking around her in erratic movements.

"Have you seen Ron?" she whispered, checking over her shoulder for something.

"Yes" said Seamus, "He just had some toast and left. Why?"

But before he got his answer Lavender was stuffing her face with bits of buttered toast and fruit. He looked to Ginny for an explanation but she just shrugged her shoulders and started on her cereal. She was about to take a mouthful when Lavender dove under the table knocking the muesli all down Ginny's front.

"Lavender what's…"

"Shhhhh" Lavender said from under the table.

"Ginny," came a voice from behind her, "You really should try and get the food in your mouth."

"Shut up George."

"George," came a voice from under the table.

"Who's asking?" Replied George.

"Phew" breathed Lavender as she climbed up from under the table. "I thought when I saw your hair coming you were Ron."

"A common mistake" said George.

"Got to go," she scanned the hall. "Is he coming?" she said before running off towards the entrance hall.

Ginny jumped up on her seat and screamed over the students.

"YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE HIM SOONER OR LATER LAVENDER."

Seamus reached up and helped her of the seat, on the way she tripped and fell forward onto him. Her stomach jolted as she opened her eyes and was staring straight into his eyes. She froze against him. Her heart beating at a million miles an hour. Why did he have to do this to her? Why did it have to be him? She felt tears well in her eyes as she realized that she could never have the thing that she really wanted. She held the tears back with multiple blinks and then stepped back from Seamus.

"I have to go." She said. She turned around and ran towards the entrance hall.

Ginny ran and ran, she didn't want to stop, why did she have to feel this way about her best friend, her gay best friend. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't she still like Harry? He was a nice boy. Why couldn't it be him? And why did she like Seamus? He wasn't even that good looking. He wasn't sensitive, he wasn't super smart, and he didn't even like the same things she did, apart from men of course. Why on earth had her heart locked on to him. Why did it hurt when she thought of him? Why did it hurt when he left? It even hurt when they were spending time together, because she knew he would leave again. Why did her heart beet faster when he entered the room, and why oh why did he have to be nice to her. It would be so much easier not to like him if he wasn't so nice to her. And why did he…

CRASH

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny please wake up, please wake up Ginny."

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. The light strained her eyes as she say 4 Harry's floating above her. She blinked rapidly trying to piece the Harry's together.

"GINNY," Harry yelled, "thank god, I thought I'd lost you there. Why were you running?"

Ginny tried to sit up but her head started throbbing when she moved. Harry put his arm around Ginny to support her as her head tried to adjust to the small change in altitude. They sat on the floor for a few minutes until Ginny could only see one Harry.

"Why were you running?" Harry asked again. Ginny ironed her forehead with her palm, desperately trying to remember what she had been running from. She could remember waking up, going down to breakfast, Lavender diving under the table, standing on the seat, and then she remembered Seamus, she remembered looking into his Hazel eyes, and suddenly a surge of emotion hit her. A silent tear ran down her cheek, it was followed by another and another until she was sobbing loudly into Harry's robes. She cried and cried and the tears just wouldn't stop. She sat there in Harry's arms for what seemed like hours. She didn't try to stop her tears she just poured every bit of emotion she had been holding in, out. Harry held her; he didn't say anything he just sat there holding her tightly so she wouldn't collapse again. After about three hours in the deserted hallway Ginny tears started to let up. Harry looked down just as Ginny looked up. Their eyes locked. Ginny stared into his emerald green eyes; he seemed so familiar to her. He stared straight into her eyes he didn't look away, he didn't blink, he didn't look anywhere other than straight into her eyes. Ginny could see right into his soul. There was pain, a pain most people would never know. He had been through so much and Ginny's problems seemed like nothing. Ginny's problems were trivial compared to the hurt and suffering Harry had endured. He had lost his parents, he had never known a family, and he had watched his friend die at the hands of his main problem. Voldemort.

He stared right back into her watery eyes. How he longed to be part of her world, but he could see that she felt as he did about someone else. He could see the love in her eyes and he could see it wasn't for him. She was so quiet and yet so beautiful. He leaned closer to her. She didn't back away. He leant closer and still she didn't break his eye contact.

Ginny was so consumed by the emotion in Harry's eyes that when she noticed him coming closer to her. She didn't back away. Though she didn't realise it, it was the first time since her conversation with Hermione that she wasn't thinking about Seamus. Ginny's heart started beating rapidly as she smelt his sweet breath as it warmed her tear stained cheeks. She felt his warmth coming from his body as he held her tightly. She saw the passion in his eyes. She wanted him near her so much she wanted this moment to last forever. She wanted him to hold her forever. She wanted to love him forever.

As Harry edged closer to Ginny he could feel her heart beating faster and faster. He could feel her breath tickling his cheeks. She still stared right into his eyes. He stopped moving towards her when their noses were almost touching. A horrible and unwanted thought crept into his mind, Seamus, she likes Seamus. He started moving back away from her slowly. It was like a light went out in her eyes and yet another tear rolled down her cheek. She broke eye contact and looked down at her hands.

Harry couldn't bare the disappointment in her face. Could she want this too? He pushed the thought of Seamus out of his mind as he gently took Ginny's chin and guided her head back to look at his. He took one long look into her eyes and leaned forward to meet her lips.

Ginny let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding, She let go of all the feelings and inhibitions she was holding and kissed Harry with all she had. Harry's tongue swept over her lips granting entry and she obliged. Harry deepened his kiss and Ginny felt every muscle in her body relax. Harry gently held her head in his hands as he felt her relax. Ginny moaned as Harry's tongue gently massaged hers. Both of them were very reluctant to break apart when they heard some one yelling and running towards them.

"Ron, Ron I'm Sorry. Wait Ron!"

They broke apart and looked up. Harry was mortified to see a very red Ron standing above them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Asked Harry.

Before Ron could answer Lavender came running up behind Ron. She leant forward on her knees. Harry noticed her cheeks were tear stained.

"Thank god you stopped." She puffed. She followed Ron's eye line to the ground. A smile spread across her face as she saw Ginny and Harry in their compromising position. Both their lips were swollen and they were completely out of breath.

"Well hello you too. What have you been up to?" Ginny shot Lavender a look that would make a grown man cry. Ron had finally shut his mouth and managed to say.

"Truly Harry, she's my sister."

"Just how much did you see?" Harry asked again.

"Enough" spat Ron, "she's my sister." He repeated.

Harry looked from Ginny to Ron unable to think of a reply to that, he wasn't even sure it was a question. He was a little shocked when Ginny jumped up. Ron was a little taken aback by this as well as he stumbled back when she turned on him.

"Look, _Ronald_. What I do in my spare time is none of your bloody business, and if you have a problem with me kissing people in the corridors then I suggest you take a look at your own behavior and stop flirting with every girl that walks by. Just because they are in the same bloody hallway, as you does not mean they are hitting on you. And if you really want to stick with a girl for more than, what's the record now, 3 days, then I suggest you pay more attention to them cause by the looks of it you have driven away not only Hermione but Lavender in the space of 5 days. And if you ever look at me like that again (Ron quickly rearranged his features) so help me I will jinx you to Pluto."

Ginny turned on her heel and charged towards Harry. He backed away.

"Ohh, don't be stupid Harry." She grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hallway. He looked back at Ron who was still rooted to the spot, his mouth was hanging open again and his eyes were glazed over. Lavender was behind him trying unsuccessfully to hide her amusement in the whole situation. Harry turned back and tried desperately to keep up with Ginny as she huffed down the hallway dragging him along.

* * *

Over the next few days Ron and Harry went to as much trouble as humanly possible to stay away from each other. This was proving quite easy for Harry, as Ron seemed very depressed. Ginny eventually gave in and went to talk to him one afternoon.

"Ron, Ron." Ginny knocked on his dormitory door.

"Go away!" Came Ron's voice from inside.

"Ronald, let me in or ill break the door down." Ginny yelled through the door, again doing a very good impression of her mum.

"You will not." Said Ron, although his voice made it seem like he wasn't so sure.

"Try me." Teased Ginny. There was a long pause and then Ron's face appeared in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

Ginny took her opportunity to get inside the room and shut the door.

"Sit down." She told him

"You can't tell me what to do, I'm older, and besides it's my room."

Ginny gave him a look that made him cower and he sat obediently on the bed.

"Now, Ron. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." There was that look again, Ron frowned and said "Lavender dumped me."

"Really." Said Ginny in a very sarcastic tone. "I would have never guessed. What I meant is, why are you sulking about it."

"I'm not sulking," The look was back, "I, just miss her."

"You see her every day."

"Its not the same. I can't do anything with her."

"By anything, you mean you can't snog her."

"No." That bloody look "Yes."

"Ron she did the wrong thing going out with you, but I think if you really think about it you didn't like her that much anyway. She was all wrong for you. The right person is always right beside you."

"Ginny, you don't know what your talking about, if I can't have her id rather be dead."

"Don't be stupid Ron. That's a silly thing to say. She was just a rebound. Think about it. Who is there for you whenever you need them, who is always first to help you out of a sticky situation. Who does your heart really want?"

Before Ron could reply Ginny walked out of the room. She went down to sit next to Harry in front of the fire.

* * *

About an hour later Ginny heard a door slam and Ron huff down the stairs. He came over and stood in front of Ginny and Harry. Harry shuffled nervously as Ron shot daggers at him with his eyes.

"Look Ginny, there are only four people who are always there for me when I need them. One is Mum and I doubt my heart wants her. One is you, and you're my sister so that would just be wrong. One is Harry and he's a guy, and I'm not gay." A weight lifted of Ginny shoulders when he said this and it wasn't just Harry, as he had clenched her shoulder when he said his name. She hadn't exactly gotten around to asking Ron if he was gay yet and him saying it on his own accord was much easier on Ginny's part than having that orquard conversation with Ron. She glanced over at Seamus; he had been sitting in the corner and had looked up when Ron had said he was not gay. He now looked rather sad as he scribbled on a piece of parchment in front of him. "And I suppose if Ginny has to go out with anyone it may as well be you" At this Harry jumped up and slapped Ron on the back.

"Good to know buddy."

"And the other," continued Ron. "Is Hermione, so have any of you seen her."

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually, she's in the library."

"Should have known," said Ron as he bounded out the portrait hole.

Ginny looked at Harry who smiled back. She could tell it was a relief for him to know his best friend was ok with the whole arrangement.

* * *

Over the past few weeks Ginny life was turned upside down and then put right again. All was well for her. She was going out with Harry, who was best friends with Ron and he was going out with Hermione, who was stressing about exams even though they were two terms away, and she was able to keep Seamus' secret as a friend with eyes unclouded with unrequited love.

* * *

Ok guys, i hoped you liked it. I enyoyed wrighting parts of it, others were hard but some i really enjoyed. People who know me remember that it is very loosly based on a true story and mose of it is made up, once again do not ask me who is who bvecause i will not tell you.

Love you all,

Lexie-Potter.


End file.
